my only love
by DoctorDeathDefyin
Summary: frank and gerard are scoial out cast until they meet at lunch one day after theyve both been thrown in a school where they are hated
1. when we met

Gerard's pov

I was always an outcast before I joined the band. Nobody ever bothered to see if I was ok I was a disease to them and the sooner they got away from me the less they had to worry about until one day when we got a new "disease" at the school. His name is frank iero and he is not your average teenager. One day I saw him sitting by himself at lunch so I went over to him we have a couple of classes together so it wasn't to awkward when I walked over and said "hey u look a little lonely ".

He looked up puzzled then said "yeah just a little. You're the first one at this school to actually talk to me."

He looked down and I could tell he was embarrassed so I helped him out with my name "the names Gerard way your frank right I think we have a couple of classes together". He looked relived so I could tell that was what was wrong. We sat at this table and talked the entire 45 minutes. He is really cool I found out that he has a rhythm guitar named panzy and that he likes to write music.

Franks pov

I finally got to a new school after being kicked out of my last school because I was in to many fights or more like I got neat up every day. I got to the school and had my normal clothes on my misfits t-shirt on and black skinny jeans nothing to fancy hair looked like shit as always. I walked into first period biology god why do I have to take this class I don't know when I will use it again as I walked in the class every one turned and looked at me and laughed at that moment I knew it was gunna be a very very long year. I walked over to the teacher he told me to pick a seat and sit down I heard him mumble something like "oh great. The hell did I do". I took a seat at the back of the class and started the assignment it was pretty easy and that's how most of my classes went every teacher the same and my day was shit until lunch. I was sitting at a table by myself thinking if I should ditch school or not when a kid came up I was kind of surprised when he said in a timid voice "hey you look a little lonely ".

I looked up surprised he was even talking to me and when I saw who it was my heart missed a beat and I knew who it was Gerard a kid in most of my classes. He was so hot I got stiff and I don't even know why I thought I was straight I looked up at him and said "yeah just a little. You're the first one to talk to me all day."

He said "names gerard way" I told him mine.

We talked the rest of lunch both the best and worst 45 minutes of my life. I had a boner that wouldn't go away I don't think he saw it though thank god I would have died of embarrassment if he did


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took a while to post this I haven't had a computer for a while and im kind of grounded doing this on the dl so if u like it comment if u don't tell me how I can make it better thanks. DDD out! =)

Franks pov

After lunch we walked to fifth period together band was the only time I could just express every I was feeling so I did with panzy I could play all day. Today was different I was Gerard was there he was just playing any instrument I could tell he wasn't one to play but something else I called him over and asked him if he could help me with a song I was writing. He looked so happy and said "of course what is it called". He seemed to happy so I put away cancer and told him it was called I'm not okay. He looked at the lyrics and instantly had an idea. We went to work I would play a few lines and he would be able to write the lyrics for almost an entire period we went undisturbed until some jackass came up and called us fags I didn't notice until now how close we were sitting I was practically on his lap but he didn't mind. He looked at the guy smiled and said "jealous". The kid turned red as a apple and walked away I looked at him and smiled I told him i always hated it when people said things like that words like fag and gay are so hate full. I could tell he wanted to get off the topic when he said "uh do u want to try out the song or do u have different one you wanted to work on". I told him we could go try it in the music room it was sound proof so even if we epicly failed it would be ok no one could hear.

Gerard's pov

Frank and I had just finished up his song and I could tell it was going to be a good one we went to the most secluded music room got set up frank stood behind me and I plugged in the small microphone it would be loud just so we could hear and make sure I was on key. We started playing and I instantly knew frank was an amazing guitarist. He could play every note on time and they were perfectly executed I started the song well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say …im not okay im really not okay". When we were done I was sweating I had put my heart into that song and then remembered frank was in the room I turned around to see the look on his face he was stunned all he could say was "wow". Told him he was amazing he should be in a band. He just looked at me and started to cry and gave me a hug I was shocked but hugged him back he told me I was his first friend he had ever had and that's when I realized he too was mine. He let go and asked if I wanted to go again we did and it was even better that time. I was happy I finally found a friend.


End file.
